After All
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Traducción. TH - Bella sobrevivió al accidente que mató a su madre, y lo cambió todo. Atrapada en una profunda depresión, lucha por seguir adelante con su vida. ¿Podrá Bella plantar cara a sus demonios & dejar que Edward la ayude a seguir adelante?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M **y la trama pertenece a **Scorp112**, yo sólo la traduzco.

**Summary: **TH – Bella sobrevivió al accidente que mató a su madre, y lo cambió todo. Atrapada en una profunda depresión, lucha por seguir adelante con su vida. ¿Podrá Bella plantar cara a sus demonios & dejar que Edward la ayude a seguir adelante? O ¿Su culpa y tristeza la destruirá?

After All

Capítulo 1

**BPOV**

"Te veré en el control de seguridad," dijo Charlie con brusquedad.

"Char… Papá, no hay necesidad de eso. Alquilaré un coche y me encontraré contigo en la casa. No es realmente un gran problema." Suspiré. Habíamos tenido esta discusión desde que le dije mi hora de llegada.

"Bella, te veré en el control." Su voz fue severa y me di por vencida en la lucha. Charlie y yo teníamos en común la terquedad, así que sabía que una vez que pusiera algo en su mente no había forma de cambiarlo. También sabía que sólo quería hacer lo que fuera por mí después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. No quería ser mimada o un alboroto, pero no tenía energía para intentar y cambiar su mente y convencerlo de que era capaz de conducir desde Seattle hasta Forks.

"Vale, te llamaré si me retraso."

"Suena bien," dijo en voz baja. "Te… Te he echado de menos Bells. Me alegro de que vuelvas a casa."

"Yo también. Nos vemos mañana." Con cuidado presioné finalizar en mi móvil y lo puse dentro de la caja frente a mí. Los de la mudanza estarían aquí en una hora para recoger los muebles y las cajas que no había vendido o tirado. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos picaban con lágrimas; estar aquí era doloroso, pero sólo tenía que aguantar una noche más. Mañana por la mañana estaría de vuelta en un avión rumbo a Forks.

Di un último vistazo a la pequeña casa de Jacksonville, asegurándome de que tenía todo empaquetado y estaba lista para irme. Mi cadera dio una pequeña punzada al trasladarme a la parte trasera de la casa y me la froté distraídamente. El doctor dijo que podía experimentar algo de dolor e incomodidad mientras que mi cuerpo continuaba curándose. Estar de pie o sentada por largos periodos de tiempo y movimientos rápidos eran casi imposibles. Acababa de terminar mi última sesión de terapia para pacientes el mediodía anterior; el doctor me había convencido para que continuase con ellas a mi regreso a Forks. Estuve de acuerdo sólo porque tenía la esperanza que continuase ayudándome para sanarme a un ritmo acelerado.

Mi maleta estaba empaquetada y puesta encima del colchón desnudo y del canapé en el dormitorio. Miré alrededor de la habitación vacía, intentando no recordar la primera vez que volví aquí después del accidente. _El Accidente._ Odiaba pensar de mi vida como antes del accidente y después de él, pero lamentablemente, eso era lo que se reducía a estos días. Antes todo era soleado y brillante y mi vida parecía encantada. Ahora, estaba sufriendo un dolor adormecedor y a veces un dolor psíquico insoportable. Mi cuerpo continuaría curándose, pero me preguntaba si mi corazón lo haría. Fui a coger mi maleta de la cama, sin darme cuenta de que no la había cerrado la cremallera adecuadamente. El contenido se volcó en el suelo como cristales rotos. No tenía energía ni ganas de maldecir mientras veía mi ropa, artículos aseo y los otros chismes y al final había metido un ruido en las tablas de madera debajo de mis pies. Lentamente me bajé al suelo, agarrándome en la cama como apoyo hasta que sentí la fría madera en mi rodilla bajo el jean. Comencé a colocar y doblar metódicamente mis pertenencias dentro de la maleta, intentando no pensar en el dolor en mi cadera y espalda. No fue hasta que me di la vuelta y miré la foto tumbada a mi lado que escuché el gemido escapar de mi garganta. Era una foto de mi madre, Phil y yo fuera del estadio de los Yankees. El sol había estado brillando y nuestra sonrisa reflejaba lo divertido que había sido. Podía sentir mis lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas cuando los recuerdos volvieron con toda su fuerza.

* * *

><p>"Bella, ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros! Has estado sin hacer nada desde que terminó la escuela. Por favor cielo, ¡Lo amarás! "<p>

Me reí por el entusiasmo de Renée y la fuerza de su convicción de que me encantaría viajar a los estadios de beisbol a lo largo de la costa este con ella y Phil. Con mi torpe naturaleza, los deportes no eran mi fuerte, para jugar o para verlos. Si alguien iba a recibir un golpe en la cabeza con una pelota de fútbol, esa era yo, así que normalmente evitaba cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el mundo de los deportes.

Me levanté de la mesa de la cocina y caminé al frigorífico para coger una botella de agua. Empecé a protestar, "Mamá, en realidad no pienso…"

"Bella, venga. Tienes un mes más antes de tener que estar de vuelta en Sacramento para la escuela. Tú misma has dicho que no sabías qué hacer contigo después de tus vacaciones aquí. ¡Ven con nosotros!"

Tomé un trago de agua y sentí el líquido frío deslizarse por mi garganta. "Estoy bastante segura de que Phil no quiere pasar sus vacaciones de verano viajando con su hijastra."

"¡Sabes que no hay tal cosa! Phil te adora y le encantaría mostrarte todos los lugares en los que sus héroes han jugado. Me encantaría pasar el tiempo contigo. No hemos ido de vacaciones juntas desde, bien, desde que te trasladaste a Washington hace ocho años." Podía sentir la culpa que yo tenía en dejar que Renée aplastase cualquier argumento que tuviera. Aparte de sus visitas de fin de semanas de vez en cuando a Forks, o cuando ella venía a visitarme a la universidad en California, o mis viajes en vacaciones escolares en Jacksonville, ella y yo no habíamos tenía unas verdaderas vacaciones juntas desde que era una niña.

Estaba abriendo su boca para continuar con su persuasión cuando levanté mis manos en defensa. "Vale, mamá, tú ganas. Iré contigo y Phil," Reí. Phil había estado planeando su "Tour de los estadios de la costa este" para las últimas seis semanas y estaba deseando mostrarle a mamá, y ahora a mí, todos los lugares con los que soñaba jugar cuando había estado en las ligas menores. Fenway Park, Yankee Stadium y el Citi Field, parques nacionales, Camden Field, y Turner Field estaban todos en la agenda para el mes de viaje que él había planeado conducir a lo largo de la costa este para ver sus equipos favoritos. Él y mi madre habían planeado volar a Boston la semana siguiente y alquilar un coche para hacer el viaje al sur de todos los parques. Fue una cosa fácil unirse a ellos.

Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, aquel viaje. Nunca olvidaría vitorear a los Red Sox en Boston, abuchear a los Yanks en Nueva York, y ver a Phil intentar coger pelotas de faltas en Atlanta. Normalmente yo no tenía idea de quién estaba ganando o qué estaba pasando en el campo, pero tenía un tiempo asombroso estando solo con mamá y Phil. Fueron las vacaciones perfectas, buenas hasta el final.

* * *

><p>Un golpe en la puerta me sacó fuera de mi ensueño y rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Metí la foto de Phil, mamá y yo dentro de mi maleta antes de ponerme en pie con un gemido. El dolor en mi espalda y cadera me dejó sin aliento y tuve que apoyarme en la cama un minuto antes de pudiera ponerme derecha. El sonido del golpeteo volvió y grité, "Un minuto", mientras trataba de mantenerme erguida. El doctor quería que yo usase un andador, pero me había negado tercamente. Las seis semanas en rehabilitación habían sido más que suficientes, y ninguna cantidad de dolor me iba a hacer a empezar a usar esa cosa de nuevo.<p>

Finalmente llegué a la puerta y encontré a los de la mudanza esperando impacientemente por mí. "Todo va al Almacenamiento Público en Roosevelt Blvd. Nos encontraremos allí." Asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a trabajar. Volví a la habitación para recuperar mi maleta. Miré tristemente la casa una vez más antes de coger mi maleta y llevarla fuera de la habitación. "Adiós mamá," Pensé en silencio cuando los de la mudanza cogieron los recuerdos y los guardaban.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Aquí estamos con otra traducción. Espero que os haya gustado, pues a mí me gusta mucho :)

¿Reviews? Please, me gustaría saber si os gusta o no! aunque sea pequeño, me alegra saber vuestra opinión (:

Ahora después creo que subiré una nueva historia que está en proceso.

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:


End file.
